Venganza
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato estaba cansado de las bromas y tomas de pelo que Mimi le hacía. Toda persona tiene un límite y Yamato llegó al suyo. / Para mi amada :3 ¡LaBauhaus!


Éste fic fue escrito tras un reto de LaBauhaus.

Características: Como todos sabemos, a Mimi le encanta molestar a Yamato. Él se quiere vengar de alguna manera pero nunca le sale. ¿Alguna vez la suerte estará de su lado?

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Yamato estaba cansado de las bromas y tomas de pelo que Mimi le hacía. Toda persona tiene un límite y Yamato llegó al suyo. / Para mi amada :3 ¡LaBauhaus!

* * *

 **.**

 **Venganza**

 **.**

Yamato estaba harto de ser foco de burla siempre. No sólo tenía que soportar las bromas que solía gastarle Taichi o Takeru, su hermano menor… Sino las de su propia novia.

─Ay, Yama, eres tan delicado ─Dijo Mimi cuando volvió a tomar su asiento en su sofá favorito para tomar el control de su televisor _en su departamento_ ─. Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío… Es mío ─Le guiñó el ojo con diversión y él gruñó por lo bajo, sentándose en el sofá de dos cuerpos que estaba junto al de Mimi.

La castaña podía haber tenido un bajo rendimiento académico durante la preparatoria, pero su ingenio era veloz y su astucia, molesta. Demasiado molesta, para el gusto del Ishida.

Comenzaba a impacientarse y la idea de tener que ser siempre razón de gracia de su novia fue perdiendo chiste desde el comienzo. No, él no era resentido, sencillamente estaba cansado.

─Tienes que asustarla. ─La sugerencia de Taichi una tarde en la que ambos asistían al partido de basket de Takeru no sonaba muy prometedora al principio─. Mimi siempre fue una miedosa.

─No quiero asustarla ─Contestó echando un suspiro de resignación. No sabía por qué terminaba contándole sus dramas a Taichi siendo que sus soluciones siempre eran malas─. No quiero que Mimi me odie, sólo quiero hacer lo mismo que hace conmigo.

─No puedes ─Dictaminó enseguida Taichi, llamando su atención─. Escucha, la ley natural dice que Mimi siempre encontrará la manera de ganar porque… Bueno, es Mimi y es lista para esas cosas. Tú en cambio, no tienes eso y caes fácilmente en las bromas de los demás, principalmente en las de ella.

─Eso no ayuda.

─¿Tú crees? ─Taichi dio un sorbo a su refresco─. No puedes jugar el mismo juego que Mimi. Tú única alternativa es jugar sucio.

Yamato levantó una ceja sin creer demasiado en sus palabras.

─¿Acaso tú haces lo mismo con Sora?

─Gracias a los dioses tengo por novia a Sora, no a Mimi ─Le dio palmadas en el hombro a modo conciliador─. Claro que a diferencia tuya, yo sí podría llevarle la contraria a Mimi. Estamos hechos, casi del mismo material.

─No creo que quiera preguntar esto, pero… ¿Qué material?

Taichi no se guardó su sonrisa.

─Estamos hechos a prueba de Yamato ─Le guiñó el ojo y al Ishida sólo se le pudo ocurrir pensar en Mimi con ese gesto.

Idiotas.

* * *

Mimi regresó de sus clases de cocina al departamento que compartía con su novio, dejó sus pertenencias en el sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras iba deshaciéndose de sus prendas por el camino. Solía dejar su bufanda por alguna silla o su chaqueta en la cama mientras el resto de sus prendas iban a parar en el suelo.

Colocó su teléfono en el lavabo y su tracklist a todo volumen al tiempo en que el agua salía de la ducha. Se metió dentro y dejó que el agua caliente le recobrara algo de calor corporal.

No escuchó cuando Yamato tocó la puerta ni siquiera sus pasos al ingresar al baño. Sólo vio cómo la mampara de la ducha se corrió y vio a su novio con el torso desnudo, empleando sencillamente bóxers. Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió con malicia.

Él no necesitó invitación más que esa mirada.

Tomó partido dentro de la ducha, besando con deseo a su novia, lamiendo todo lo que pudiese y tocando todos sus rincones. Sus dedos fueron de sus pezones a su clítoris y los murmullos se hicieron gemidos. Ella le bajó los bóxers y comenzó a masturbarlo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más duro.

Él la apartó entonces con cierta rudeza y la volvió a besar, con esa violencia que ambos solían llegar cuando el cuerpo clamaba sexo animal.

Ella no podía sino sucumbir cada vez más a su cuerpo y cuando ansiaba que él la penetrase, él se apartó de ella. Así, abrupto y sin explicación.

─Creo que… No estoy listo… ─Susurró y salió del baño.

Ella se quedó de pie por un momento, mirando por donde su novio salió disparado como si su vida dependiera de ello. El agua siguió cayendo por ella pero eso no le interesaba realmente.

─¡Yamato Ishida! ─Bramó con toda su furia, se colocó la toalla al cuerpo mientras salía de la ducha a zancadas marcadas y molestas, buscando al causante de que terminase tan excitada sin conseguir nada más. Escuchó movimiento hacia la sala y entonces no meditó otra acción que no implicase ir hasta él y obligarlo a que acabe con lo que empezó─. ¡Más te vale venir aquí y metérmelo duro, porque juro que…!

─… ─El rostro de sorpresa de sus suegros junto al de sus propios padres reunidos en la sala de su departamento fue una combinación de espanto y vergüenza ajena.

─Ah, cariño, olvidé decirte que cenaríamos con mis padres y los tuyos ─Dijo Yamato bajando las escaleras como si nada, apreciando a su novia de pié con tan sólo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

Y una sarta de maldiciones revelando su apetito sexual en esos momentos.

Lo sabía, sabía que era hombre muerto.

* * *

─En verdad, no aprecias tu vida ─Sentenció Taichi comiendo sus palomitas de maíz, sentado observando la película que ambos compartían en su sala.

─Dijiste que jugase sucio ─Respondió Yamato tomando más palomitas en su mano y así llevárselos a la boca.

─Digo muchas cosas.

Yamato asintió. Quizá sea la última vez que tome palabra de lo que dice Taichi Yagami, pero debía admitir que apreciar el rostro sonrojado a punto de quiebre en su novia, no tuvo comparación.

─¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? ─Preguntó Taichi entonces, fijándose en la maleta que Yamato tenía junto a él.

─Supongo que un mes ─Respondió sencillamente. Mimi lo echó del departamento, era la reacción que esperaba después de la gran broma gastada.

No se arrepentía de nada, eso es seguro.

* * *

Notas finales:

Bien, me salió un Yama-Troll Xd

Quería algo más larguito con algo de hurt pero luego recuerdo que tengo pendientes con mucho drama y se me pasa :v

Espero que éste one-shot les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Bau :3

Un besote~


End file.
